In a known technique, image recognition is performed during image pickup, whereupon focus adjustment, exposure adjustment, color balance adjustment, and so on are performed mainly to an object recognized as an object of interest. In another known technique, a facial expression of a person is recognized and a release operation is started when it is determined that the object is smiling.
JP2008-283379A discloses a technique in which a facial image of an object is detected from a plurality of image frames generated by an image pickup unit, whereupon the facial image is tracked continuously. In this technique, in a situation where the object turns away or the like so that the facial image can no longer be detected, a facial image corresponding portion corresponding to the facial image is set by performing moving body analysis between adjacent image frames. The facial image corresponding portion is then tracked until the facial image can be detected again. Image pickup control is performed on the basis of the facial image or the facial image corresponding portion.
JP2010-273281A discloses an image pickup device that performs image pickup automatically when a smiling face of an object is detected. The image pickup device includes detection means and control means. After a number of captured smiling face images showing the smiling face of the object reaches a reference number, the detection means then starts to detect an expression or a gesture other than the smiling face of the object. When an expression or a gesture other than the smiling face is detected by the detection means, the control means executes image pickup automatically.
JP2004-164480A discloses a technique for detecting a posture or various parts of a person from a silhouette image of the person. In this technique, an outline of the person is detected from the silhouette image of the person and analyzed. The outline is turned into a simple graphic and subjected to skeletonizing processing, and finally, a center line of the person is detected as a bone axis.